nanogearfandomcom-20200213-history
Lori Kerrace
Lori Kerrace '''is one of the main characters in NanoGear. She will debut in the first installment of the series in 2017. Biography Early Life Lori, along with her older sister Damari Kerrace, was born into royalty. Their mother, Camina Kerrace, is the Chancellor of the tropical, island-laden Province of Cyanna. Their father, however, died in an automobile accident when Lori was two years old. Being a daughter of a chancellor, Lori had a very privileged childhood. Ever since she was born, she was pampered and spoiled rotten by mostly everyone around her, especially her mother. Along with the plethora of material goods she received, she also went to the most prestigious schools. Story NanoGear Lori is introduced in the story not long after the fourth division of the Resistors, made up of Ty, Tabiya, Cade, and Jaran, reach Sivier. After hearing news about Sivier's secession from Panthelus to make NanoGears illegal, Lori, alongside her sister and mother, traveled to Sivier to take control of it and reinstate the use of NanoGears. The Resistors, with the help of Sivier's army, managed to halt their attack. However, while they were getting ready to go back to Cyanna, Lori and Damari were persuaded by The Resistors to join their cause to eliminate all NanoGears. Character Appearance Lori is a relatively short, olive-skinned girl. She has light blue eyes and curly, jet black, shoulder-length hair. She possesses an curvy, hourglass-like figure. In terms of her attire, she is mainly seen wearing a revealing, black crop top, dark blue short shorts, and black sandals. Personality Due to her being spoiled ever since birth, Lori can act quite stuck-up sometimes. She gets a lot of her self-esteem from the fact that she's rich and famous. She also is very vain and takes pride in her appearance. Lori is also a very flirtatious person and sexually active person. This is shown through the way she dresses and presents herself. Beneath all of this though, she is a somewhat insecure person who always craved the love of a father. Abilities Powers * '''Hydrokinesis - Due to her NanoGear, Lori possesses immensely powerful hydrokinetic abilities. Although she can control and create water out of thin air like her sister, her battling style is quite different. She prefers to create short range, weapon-like constructs out of water and fight with them. **'Water Claw: '''Lori creates large claws out of water and slashes the opponent with them. **'Water Saber: 'Lori creates a very sharp saber out of water. **'Water Axe: 'Lori creates a large axe out of water. **'Water Hammer: 'Lori creates a large, spiked hammer out of water. **'Typhoon: 'One of Lori's stronger moves, she creates a large barrage of small knives made out of water and fires them at the opponent. Quotes * ''(To Ty) "Hey, what's your name cutie?" * (To Damari) "You're such a kill-joy. Why don't you smile once in your life?" * (To Tabiya about Damari) "You like to think before you act alot. Reminds of my sister..." * (To Cade). "I LOVE your style! You're gonna take me shopping right?" * (To Damari) "I...love you too... * (To Jaran) "I'm rich, famous, and pretty. What's not to like?" * (To Her Team) "When I left Cyanna to fight for you guys, I honestly had no idea what I was getting into." Trivia * Lori was one of the first female characters designed by the creator for a story. * Lori was originally planned to be an antagonist. * Lori has a strong taste for spicy foods. * Lori often has a deep tan due to spending so much time in the sun. References __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Characters